Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan
by Seaweedbrain supporter
Summary: just what i think could happen to her, i wrote it because wonder was really eating me so i desided to make the stor to kind of give me an idea. hope someone likes it


The kiddo

It was the weirdest party aunt Alice had ever thrown; Mom's, Dad's and her graduation party. I don't know anybody but the family, all adults, and some babies that some friends of Alice and mom have. She shouldn't even have celebrated; we should've just left to Forks. She didn't celebrate when Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie graduated.

"Hey! Emmett! Want to bet on who throws the snow ball the furthest?" said Colin, who is one of dad's friends, who also became friends with Emmett and Jaz.

"Hell yeah! Are you kidding me, It's going to be me, you know that" he said in a matter-of-fact from the kitchen, I could hear Jasper telling him to go easy on them. He just laughed (he wasn't going to).

He came out with two sodas on his hands and headed out. I was on the couch next to Jacob. Mom and dad were outside with Alice and Rosalie, watching their friends make a fool of themselves. Grandma and grandpa were hunting, but the visitors think they went shopping for the luggage. We've been here for four years and they have not noticed anything strange about this family. Well if they had met me before they would had. Every time they came to visit I had to stay in my room, along with Jacob; it was like we didn't exist for all these years. My Jacob and I are supposed to be gest from Forks, niece and nephew of Esme's and Carlisle's to them.

I never went outside daily; it was like once a week, two or three weeks a month, if people started to recognize me they would get suspicious of my change. I'm home schooled by gramps, dad and Rose. Jacob just doesn't study, he says he "knows enough", and that in the future, he'll learn from me.

I was getting sick of just sitting down.

"Jacob, do you want to go upstairs," I said, then whispered "and help me finish packing my things. No one knew we were going to leave tomorrow, they think in a week you never know who is paying attention to you right?

"Yeah, sure" he said, "anything is better than this" he finished. He stood up and grabbed my hand, and we walked up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room. I went to my closet and got my hanged cloth and placed it in my bed while Jacob went for the luggage in Alice's room. I was folding everything slowly; I guess I just didn't want to go down stairs anymore. Jacob came in with two huge black luggage cases.

"Exaggerated much?" I asked.

"Hey, have you seen your closet? Alice wants you to have the whole mall!" he answered. I laughed.

He smiled. "It's true!" he said, kissed my forehead and then opened the cases and started placing close in very fast.

"No, wait, I don't want to finish soon because then we would have nothing to do" I told him, taking away some shirts from his arms. Even though I'm half vampire, his skin is much hotter than any human but it doesn't burn me or bother me atoll, I guess is the whole imprint thing.

"Okay, fine" he said, lowering his arm in slow motion towards the case. I laughed.

"Not that's slow!" I said, and he smiled. Behind us, the door was opened and dad came in.

"Hello love" he said smiling, and kissed my forehead. "You would be done by know if you weren't doing it so slowly Jacob" he told him, who was now putting a bunch of close on his body.

"Hey, Nessie told me to" he managed to get out from under all the clothes, such a child I thought.

"Yep, he is" told me dad smiling. Jacob thru all the clothes on the bed, then I noticed he had done it to unfold all the clothes I had folded so we would take longer.

"I am what!" he asked.

"A child Jacob" said dad, "well I'm going down stairs, don't go to sleep too late Ness" told me dad and disappeared.

"You really said that?" Jake asked me.

"Umm, yes, but I didn't realized why you were doing it until know." I said. I went next to him and kissed him on the cheek, I didn't think it was possible but his cheeks got red, I giggled.

"So are we going to get this done or what?" he asked. By the time we finished it was 11:00 pm, and the party was far finished since some of the people had to work in the morning and some had kids who needed bedtime. Dad was playing the piano downstairs, probably for mom because he was playing "Bella's Lullaby", I know it because it's one of the songs in my MP3, but I prefer to see him play it, it sort of like magic how his hands fly across the piano keys, I remember it was very amusing to me when I was smaller, it's still amusing but I don't ask him to play every day anymore.

I put on my pajamas to go to bed; Jacob had gone to sleep the second he touched the pillow to supposedly "lay down for a while". Before going to bed I went down stairs to say good night. Dad was playing for mom, Alice and Jasper were kissing in a corner and hugging outside were Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Dad stopped playing when mom turned around and noticed me. Mom moved a little to the left so I could sit in the middle of them both.

He played for us some songs and then he let me played for them. I played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and Fur Elise. He had been teaching me ever since I _looked_ 10, I have always tried to make it look as graceful and magical as him but it's impossible. I went back upstairs with a smile. Jake looked like a little adorable kid sleeping, dad had not let him sleep here lately, he said I was getting to a certain age where he would not allow _boys_ or _wolves_ in my room but he would make an exception since he's already asleep and he's really heavy to carry him to his room.

I didn't dream anything that night, I just opened my eyes and there was my Jacob, still sleeping. Emmett came in, he didn't notice I was awake; he grabbed my luggage feather like.

"Hey, where're you going with that?" he dropped the luggage startled.

"Nowhere special, just down stairs, to the car" he said in a "cool" way, like he knew all along I was awake.

"We're leaving already?" I asked excited.

"Yep, in 30, so wake up your little wolf friend would you" he said, "Oh and good morning Ness" he added.

"Good morning uncle."

"Don't you mean _cool _uncle?" he said with a smile.

"I guess"

"Yea you guess" he whispered as he left, I laughed.

I took a 3 minute shower. I am half vampire but my other half is human, and in my case, you never know when you'll sweat, I never do but it could happen. Plus it's nice to shower. When I got out, changed and all, Jacob was sitting down on the floor changed too.

"Hey, good morning beautiful" he said standing up and giving me kiss on the cheek, I felt them warm. When I was smaller, I wasn't bothered by the kisses on the cheek but I guess I was changing my view on him, he looked better every day, and I wanted to spend more of the day with him. Can't be without one hug or holding his warm hand or hearing his voice, I mean, I always wanted to hear his voice, I had to, but know is like I _need _it and_ want_ it.

"Good morning to you too beautiful" I said giving back the same thing. He touched my nose with his.

"Why is it that every day you look more beautiful" he said, I blushed.

I could only tell him the truth. "I don't know but I asked the same thing about you my Jacob."

"Really"

"Yep" I said kissing his nose.

"Maybe we should go down stairs" he said smiling "before I grab you and kiss you" he finished. I blushed like I never had before.

"Okay" was all I managed. We walked out, and downstairs. Emmett was already in the car honking and screaming for us to hurry up. Rose was in front of the mirror fixing her hair, which I think was pretty stupid because it looked perfect. Carlisle and Esme were helping Alice with her luggage

"Alice, I don't understand why we need to take our entire cloth back if you only wear it once!" said grandma Esme.

"Some people like to wear clothes that have been worn before." She said looking at mom who was sitting down in the couch next to dad who looked at Jacob and raced his eyebrow, he blushed and looked at me.

"Well if we don't it will just be a waste of money and clothe Alice" I said defending my mom.

"Whatever, good morning" she said giving me a hug and touching Jake's shoulder. Mom came over and gave me a hug, as well as dad.

"We'll see Charlie soon Carlie" mom said smiling. In my whole short life, mom had only called me Carlie twice. When I found out why she had named me Renesmee Carlie I thought she couldn't had found better names, she also told me that if I had been a boy, I would be named Edward Jacob which for me seemed a little weird with the whole Jacob name.

"I know mama" I said and gave her a hug. It was a very touching subject when it came to Charlie, that's why we never talked about him which makes me sad because I really love him, and I know he does too so I'm really excited to see him but I don't think he's going to see me because he would probably faint. The last time he saw me I looked about 9 years old and, in his knowledge, I'm supposed to be 13 but I look in between 15 or 16, when the reality, I'm supposed to be around 4 years old.

Mom went to dad's car, Alice and Jasper went inside her yellow Lamborghini that dad gave her. She was really sad she had to leave it behind. Emmett and Rose went with Carlisle and Esme in grandma's Scion. And I headed along with Jacob to his Ferrari, he was pretty sad about leaving it behind too, Carlisle told him that he would buy him another one but he refused so mom promised him he could use her car, which he was okay with since it's the same car.

When we got to Jacob's car, he opened the right car door, I went in, and then he went around and got in.

"Are you excited to see Billy?" I asked him after a while.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see the pack too. How about you, are you excited to see them again?" he asked smiling. I know how much he loves his family and since he had to leave them, he no longer had a pack and Sam was I charge again, but they will welcome him back but it will be hard for him to leave them again.

"Yeah, I am a little nervous, but I'm excited too" I told him smiling. That was all we spoke the whole way to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport, Emmett took all the cars back home at full speed along with some of Alice's luggage cases without her noticing us. Normal people don't take that much luggage, not even the queen. An hour later he was done which seemed a lot of time for Emmett. He, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme weren't leaving by plane, if it wasn't that I actually get tired after running a while, we could've all left Forks together. The airport didn't charge us a lot for the luggage because Emmett got rid of some of Alice's (she had three); we just took one for each person except for Jake, who said he didn't need cloth because he had some at the house. We said good bye to the others and boarded the plane.


End file.
